


Roommates

by orphan_account



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: AU, F/M, Gen, Roomates, Roommates, olicity - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-14
Updated: 2014-12-14
Packaged: 2018-03-01 12:41:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2773364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>PROMPT: In english class we read an extract from a novel (Talking To Addison, don't know if you've heard about it), and it was basically a girl who had moved into a flat with some roomates, and one of them was always on his computer, and never ever talked to her or even laid eyes on her, and when she finally went to talk to him he was super cold to her and kinda indifferent, but she realized that he was extremely attractive ;) so could you write this for Olicity, maybe? I think it'd be interesting ;)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Roommates

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I have never read Talking To Addison--this is my own adaptation of the initial meeting and aftermath. Hope you guys like it!

"Have you even met these other two people we’re rooming with?" Katie asked Felicity as they lugged their boxes up the steep stairs.

"Not technically," Felicity answered evasively, jiggling the key in the lock, "But I looked into them—their credit scores are flawless and they’ve never been arrested."

Kaite sent her best friend a incredulous look at her happy tone, shaking her head, “Well no felonies, so they must be winners.”

Felicity ignored her sarcasm, glancing around the small kitchen and living room.

"Cozy," Katie noted with a crinkle of her nose, eyeing the chipped paint and old refrigerator. 

"But look at the view!" Felicity noticed, the large windows stretching across the room and overlooking the city.

"Great—we can see all the crime in the entire city through our window."

"You’re being negative," Felicity scolded.

"I’m hungry and tired," she responded, and Felicity chuckled as hungry and tired seemed to be Katie’s permanent state.

"Let’s just lug the rest of these boxes in before the other two get here—we don’t want to get the shitty rooms."

***

"You know, he’s kinda hot," Katie commented, sitting at the counter and nibbling on chips aimlessly as Felicity made coffee for them both.

"That’s nice—I wouldn’t know. I haven’t even seen the guy yet," Felicity remarked, annoyed, "If it weren’t for the trail of dirty dishes he left on the counters every day, we could probably tell the landlord only three people lived here instead of four."

"He’s always on his computer when you’re home," Katie shrugged, "He comes out sometimes in the middle of the day, but you have class so you never see him."

"Hey guys," Jenn, interrupted, popping her headphones in her ear as she popped her loud gum, shifting between her feet.

"Going for a run?" Felicity asked kindly, ignoring Katie as she rolled her eyes.

"Jesus, Jenn, do you even sit down? You’re like the fucking energizer bunny," Kaite said.

"Running is fun—you should try it some time," Jenn spit back, eyeing her up and down. Felicity knew it was a show—Katie was curvy in the way guys adored, although she thought she had "birthing hips," as she called them.

Jenn spun on her Nike’s, bobbing her head as she jogged out the door, unable to see as Katie flipped her off from behind.

"Why did we get roommates again?" Katie asked.

"Cause we’re flat broke," Felicity answered.

"Ah, yes. That little detail," Katie said dramatically, and Felicity leaned against the counter behind her, sipping her coffee as she spoke.

"So, what does he even do on the computer all day?" Felicity wondered, "I mean, you can only study so much, right?"

Katie snorted, “Hardcore pornos?”

"Shutup, now I’ll never be able to meet him with a straight face," Felicity laughed.

"I’m just saying—A guy that hot can not be that interested in his schoolwork," Katie held up her hands in defense.

"You said he was only kinda hot a minute ago, that escalated quickly," Felicity remarked.

"Dry spell’s getting to me. Starling City is surprisingly scarce for eligible bachelors," Katie sighed, "I need something to tide me over."

"So? Go for him—Oliver, right? That’s his name?" Felicity said, gesturing towards his permanently sealed door, "Have at it."

"Can’t," Katie wrinkled her nose, "Nerds freak me out, even if he doesn’t look like one. But you could go for him."

Felicity scoffed, “Thanks,” she replied sarcastically, “But I have Ray.”

"Mhmm," Katie said condescendingly, "Well, when you get bored of that, consider computer boy."

***

It was two months of abandoned dirty dishes before Felicity finally grew enraged by his carelessness to the point of saying something.

She pounded on his door at an obscene hour, anger lighting the tips of her ears, already yelling as he began opening the door.

"Are you seriouswith this?” She asked, gesturing to the mess of a kitchen, “I’ve literally never even spoken to you, and you already make me more angry than anyone I’ve ever met. Are you deliberately trying to piss me off? I mean, honestly, have you ever heard of cleaning your own shit? You are the most selfish, obnoxious, irritable—”

Felicity froze, hands in the air, as she stared up at him. His eyes were like glass, staring down impassively down here as she ranted. His arm leaned on the doorframe, highlighting the taught muscles that ran throughout his arm and down to where his chest was utterly bare, defined in a way that could have been photoshopped. A ragged scar ran along his abdomen, the harsh pink giving way to the deep V above the line of his sweatpants. His facial hair was just scruffy enough to be called a beard, and his mouth held the aroma of a smirk, taking her lecture in strides.

Felicity was staring and she knew it. Actually—she was pretty certain she was drooling.

"You… you…" She struggled to refocus her rant as the mischief on his face grew at her obvious appraisal. She was suddenly overly aware of her thin tank top and boxer shorts, and scolded herself for not wearing a bra to bed.

"You were saying I was annoying?" He offered blankly, sighing, as though he was used to the lecture. He crossed his arms over his chest and she tried desperately to not notice the way his pecs flexed at the motion.

"Yes!" she exclaimed, "Just—clean up your shit. I’m not your mother."

She thought she saw something flash in his cold eyes at her last words, but as soon as she searched for it, it was gone, leaving her wondering it she had imagined it.

"Is that all?" He asked. She watched him as his eyes raked slowly from her eyes to her toes, taking everything in impassively before his eyes returned to hers.

She knew it was shallow and silly—she had Ray, after all. And Oliver was completely obtuse— but she felt a fleeting disappointment at the indifference of his appraisal of her. She was, after all, half naked standing outside of his room. But nope—nothing. Nothing at all besides that completely irritating ghost of a smirk, still lingering on his lips.

"Yeah," she said, willing her shoulders to stay proud, "That’s all."


End file.
